


Diversionary Tactics

by almostjulie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Various Friendships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously: Everyone thought Finn and Poe were a couple (but they weren't), and gave Poe a very hard time.</p><p>Now: Finn and Poe are a couple (but they're keeping it a secret). For payback. </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7462548">Evasive Maneuvers</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversionary Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is, as always, appreciated! 
> 
> This is a sequel. It's probably better to read Evasive Maneuvers first, but not strictly necessary. Enjoy!

Poe’s breath came in low pants. Finn moved over him with long, slow thrusts, Poe rising up to meet him, Finn watching Poe’s face as he came undone, breaths coming faster, chased by grunts of “yes,” and “Finn,” and “more.” 

There was a knock on the door.

Finn clapped a hand over Poe’s mouth and they both stilled. Finn watched Poe’s eyes as they widened and then narrowed, and he felt a smile curve under his hand. 

“Just getting out of the fresher,” Finn shouted toward the door. “Gimme a minute.” 

“Was actually looking for Poe,” came Snap’s muffled reply from the other side. “I’ll try back later.” 

They waited several moments until they were confident Snap had walked away, and started moving together again. “How long are we going to keep doing this?”

Poe grinned up at him. “Oh, come on, it’s fun.” Poe, Finn had realized almost immediately after this had started, got off on the excitement of getting caught. 

“Yeah, maybe. But they’re our friends.”

“We’ll tell them soon,” Poe said, after Finn collapsed alongside him. “When the novelty wears off.”

Finn suspected that might take awhile. 

***

_That first night, after dinner, they had come back to their room. Poe had closed the door and looked at Finn and said, “You’re sure?” And Finn answered him with a kiss, light and slow._

_When they pulled apart, Poe said, “Because if you’re not sure--” and Finn cut him off with another kiss, deeper this time, tongue licking into Poe’s mouth as the other man laughed._

_Poe was nudging him back towards his bunk when the beeping and whirring started -- high-pitched and rapid -- and BB-8 rolled out from his little corner charging station and circled their feet._

_“Hey, Bee, you’re up. What a surprise.”_

_BB-8 answered Poe with even more urgent beeping._

_“Yup me and Finn.”_

_Beeep!_

_“Uh huh, very exciting.” Finn sat down on the bunk and watched Poe talk to his droid._

_Blerrp epp?_

_“I am, yeah.” Poe looked over to Finn. “You’re happy, right?”_

_“Oh, yeah, very happy.”_

_“There you go,” Poe said to BB-8. “Everyone’s happy.” Poe came and sat next to Finn, trailed his fingers up and down his forearm._

_There was another long string of fast binary, and BB-8 looked between Poe and the door._

_“Yes, we established it’s very exciting news, Bee, but right now, it’s just for you and me and Finn, okay?”_

_Finn couldn’t understand binary, but he could understand disappointment._

_Poe sighed. “How about I switch with L’ulo on his supply run next month, and you and I take a little detour and pick up that laser welder I know you’ve been wanting. Sound good?”_

_BB-8, buoyed, chirped out an affirmative._

_“But_ only _if you don’t tell anyone. Not even the other droids.”_

_BB-8 looked back and forth between them a few times, then gave another affirmative beep._

_“Good. Now, don’t you have some security upgrades to run or something.” BB-8 responded with what Finn could only describe as a sigh and rolled back into his corner._

_Poe finally turned back to Finn. “Sorry about that. When we left off, I think you were kissing me.”_

_Kissing sounded good, but, “Did you just bribe your droid to keep his mouth shut?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“You sure he can keep a secret?”_

_“Yeah, Bee’s cool. Just be glad he’s not Threepio.”_

***

Finn shoved Poe up against the wall of the supply closet and dropped to his knees. “Missed you,” he said, as he reached up to unzip Poe’s flight suit. 

“Me, too, buddy.” 

Poe had been gone for a week on the supply run. It felt like longer. 

Before they could get much further, the door handle rattled and Karé said, clear as day on the other side, “Hey, L’ulo, you mind helping me with a repair? Just need to grab a hose.” 

Finn braced himself for the inevitable, but, instead, he heard beeping, and then Karé said, “Right now, Beebee, really? Can it wait?” 

The reply was an urgent negative. “I’ll find you later for that repair, L’ulo.” She said, and then she was gone. 

“And that,” said Poe, “is why you bribe your droid.”

***

This would be much easier, Finn thought, if they stopped having sex in public places. Tonight, it was the cockpit of _Black One_ , Finn in the pilot’s seat, and Poe on his knees wedged in between Finn’s legs. It couldn’t have been comfortable and Finn was probably going to owe Poe a full body massage or something, but it was very hard to think straight with Poe’s mouth on his cock. There was probably an inverse proportionality to how good Finn was feeling to how awful and cramped Poe had to be. 

Finn was really fucking close, so, of course, that was when Iolo and Bastian decided to take a late night stroll through the hangar. 

“Shhhh shhh shh, Poe, stop a sec.” 

Poe did not stop. Finn gritted his teeth and tried to stay still. 

Bastian tripped and Iolo caught him, their laughter echoing through the dark hangar, and that’s when Finn realized they were both drunk. Which, maybe, meant that they would get away with this. 

Finn’s hands were in Poe’s hair, forcing him to stillness, until the footsteps and laughter retreated. Finn loosened his grip, and Poe said, “Finally,” and went back to work.

Late the next morning, Bastian came into the gym when Finn was already there. He nodded hello at him, and a few others, and started in on some weights. Finn was about to leave, when Bastian came up to him and said, “My hand-to-hand combat could use some work. Mind sparring with me?” 

Finn agreed, always willing to work on his skills, and they put on gloves and headgear, but Bastian was sluggish. “Sure you’re up for sparring today?” Finn asked. “I’m here pretty much every day around this time.”

“No, I’m good. If I stop now, I’ll just go back to bed. But round two another time sounds good.”

They danced around each other for awhile, but despite Bastian’s insistence that he was fine, Finn pulled his punches. 

They talked as they sparred. “Drank way to much last night. Started seeing things.” 

Finn’s stomach dropped. “Oh?”

“Yeah, like, I imagined you were sitting in Poe’s X-wing. Just, randomly sitting there, in the middle of the night.” Bastian huffed out a laugh.

“That’s weird.” Finn said, and hoped he didn’t sound nervous. 

“Yeah. I should know better than to drink with Iolo. His metabolisms is, like, twice as fast as mine.” He waved Finn off then. “I’m beat, man. Round two tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here.” Finn said, and thanked the Force for Bastian’s slow metabolism. 

***

“Finn!” Poe jogged up behind him and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Thought you had that survival training today, out in the woods?”

“It got rained out.”

“Really? Wow, the Resistance is slipping.” 

“Yeah, that was my reaction, too. But apparently ‘finding water’ was the major objective, and well,” Finn shrugged. “Lunch?”

“Sure.” Then low, right in his ear, as a group of new recruits passed by, “I have the whole rest of the day free, in fact. Can think of a few things to pass the time on a rainy afternoon.” Then, at a more normal volume, “Just gotta turn in this report first. Come with me.” 

Finn waited while Poe turned his report in to General Organa and verbally gave her the highlights. They were walking away when she stopped them. “Oh, boys?”

They turned in unison. “I’m happy for you both, but could you please stay out of the supply closets. Or at least clean up a little when you’re done?” 

Finn felt his face go hot. He said, “Sorry Ma’am won’t happen again,” at the same time Poe said, 

“Can’t make any guarantees about the first part, but we’ll be sure we straighten things up better after.” 

“Poe!” Finn might die. He might actually die.

General Organa rolled her eyes at Poe, but turned a friendlier look to Finn. “It’s okay, Finn. We all deserve some happiness where we can find it.” Then she smirked. Finn didn’t know the General was capable of smirking. “But, again, maybe consider trying to find it somewhere _other_ than my supply closets.” 

***

Poe wasn’t all that pleased with Finn’s no-more-supply-closets mandate, but Finn had him pinned up against the wall in their quarters, Poe’s legs wrapped around Finn’s waist, and Finn was fairly confident that he’d at least stop complaining about it in the short term. 

Then Poe unwrapped one of his legs and braced his foot against the desk, trying to change the angle, which seemed like a great idea, and Finn was totally on board, but he braced just a little _too_ hard and sent the whole thing crashing to the floor with a heavy thump. 

Of course, someone had to be walking by. “Poe?” Iolo said at the same time he knocked on the door. 

“Yeah, man?” Poe winked at Finn. 

“You okay in there?”

“Yup, just rearranging some furniture.” Finn nestled his head under Poe’s chin. Tasted the salty skin at the base of Poe’s throat.

“Need help?”

“No, I think I’m good. Thanks, though.” 

***

It had been a long day and they were both tired. Not too tired to make out, but tired. Poe was in Finn’s lap, and they were kissing without urgency, and Finn was content. They still had all their clothes on, but Poe’s hands were under Finn’s shirt and Finn was about to work his down the back of Poe’s pants, when there was laughter at the door and then Jess and Karé were bursting through it, Jess asking “Hey, Poe you wanna--” before they managed to take in the situation. 

Finn was facing the door, so he had the perfect view as Jess’s mouth gaped open and Karé’s shock wore off and her lips curled into a deadly grin. 

Turned out, that after that conversation with the General, comparatively, there wasn’t much that could embarrass Finn. “Little privacy?” he said.

Poe twisted his head around to look at them. “Seriously. Snap and Iolo always knock first -- everyone always knocks first. It’s the polite thing to do.” 

Finn shook his head. “No respect for the chain of command.” 

“Now you see what I have to put up with.”

“You _lied_ to us.” Jess said, when she finally found her voice again. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but we never lied.” Poe said. “You asked, we weren’t, and then you stopped asking.” 

Finn nodded in agreement.

“Those were peaceful times.” Poe said, wistfully, like he knew that the payback was going to be severe. 

Jess frowned dramatically. “I don’t believe you.” 

“I believe them.”

“Thank you, Karé.” 

Karé continued, “Dameron’s a shitty liar.” 

“Hey!”

Jess nodded then. “You raise a good point.” 

“Congrats, boss. You too, Finn.” Karé said as she dragged Jess out of the room.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Jess shouted through the closing door. 

“Where were we?” Poe asked, and without waiting for a response started sucking on Finn’s neck. 

Finn let out a small gasp as Poe ran his teeth along his collarbone. “Is there anything Jess wouldn’t do?”

Poe pulled back, lips pursed, thinking. “Probably not.” 

“Good,” Finn said, and tugged Poe close.


End file.
